


You steal me away with your eyes and your mouth

by millsandcrane



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsandcrane/pseuds/millsandcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the events of 'Pacific Rim'. Mako reminisces about who she's lost on the day of her parents' anniversary. Raleigh's there to distract her from her thoughts. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You steal me away with your eyes and your mouth

She feels the warmth of Raleigh’s palms on her wrists. She’s surprised at how easily she allows herself to be pulled into him. She nestles her head into his chest and tries to blink back the tears that threaten to escape. A calmer sensation starts to fill the tenseness in her stomach when Raleigh gently strokes his thumb on her back.

Today’s the anniversary of her parents’ death, and on this particular day, the pain’s more prominent than all the others. And maybe it’s because of Stacker Pentecost. Because he is gone too, and there is no one else to stop her from feeling so lost.

Raleigh’s there, of course. Good, sweet, gentle Raleigh. And even though he’s not enough to fill the gaping hole in her heart, he’s _enough_.   
  
She leans up against him, closing the distance between them. His body is practically radiating heat, and his mouth feels so good against her own. She just wants to feel _something_ other than the deep isolation and despair that’s eating away inside.   
  
She pulls at the bottom of his blue sweater, trying to tug the material up-but- Raleigh places his hand on top of hers.   
  
“Are you sure, Mako?” He asks her softly.   
  
She nods. “I need this,”   
  
Raleigh picks her up as if she weighs nothing and pushes her against the wall of her room. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and she can already feel his hardness against her inner thigh.

He begins to kiss her, a rough and gentle rhythm that has Mako burying her fingers into his blond hair.

She loves the roughness of his tongue, and harsh clash of teeth this situation brings.

There’s only clothing separating them now, and it needs to come off as quick as possible.   
  
He lets her go and yanks his top off, watching it fall to the ground along with Mako’s training tights. Her panties are a practical pair of light blue briefs, and he needs them off, preferably now.   
  
Mako drapes her hands around him and can’t help but gasp slightly when his lips mark the bare stretch of his neck. She needs his lips, tongue and teeth all over her body. And somehow, Raleigh knows that, because he starts making his way down her slender frame, leaving light kisses on her black tank top until he’s kneeling in front of her.   
  
“Do you want me to?”    
  
“Yes,” She can barely breathe.   
  
His fingers hook around the sides of her underwear, and he pushes it down her legs.

She shudders when his tongue slips in between her folds, exploring her.

She feels like she’s going to collapse because of the pattern he’s moving in. Those teasingly slow stripes are making her cry out. The flicks at her clit are making her wetter than before. It’s getting so intense that she can’t help but push Raleigh’s head into her further. 

And then- then, it finally happens. The orgasm leaves her head spinning, and her face flushed.   
  
“Thank you, Raleigh,” Mako’s head falls back against the wall.   
  
Raleigh rises up, red and panting, moving towards the bed.   
  
After taking a deep breath one last time, Mako walks up to him, eyeing his strained erection.   
  
“Lie down,” She turns to go to her cabinet, shuffling through her drawer. “And take off your pants.”   
  
He gives her a look of wonder and bemusement before his jeans and boxer briefs are pooled onto the floor.

 Mako’s tank and pink bra follow suit. She climbs on top of him, ripping the condom packet she’d grabbed earlier and rolls it onto his length.

Raleigh moans at Mako’s wet entrance sinking onto his cock. She rocks back and forth and he reaches up to touch her breasts. Her nipples are hard and he pinches them lightly.

She moves her hips faster, enjoying the brief friction between her clit and his member. Raleigh’s arms fall to the side. He’s feeling close now.

Mako looks beautiful from his view. She’s slick with sweat just like him. Her fringe is stuck on her forehead, and the noises she’s making every time her hips thrust are sexy as hell.

This is only the second time they’ve had sex, but it’s etched across his memory already.

Mako sets her hands on his muscled chest, and gives one big push forward and that’s all it takes for Raleigh’s release. He lets out a breathy sigh.   
  
“That- was- good,” Mako falls down on the bed, next to him. “Really good.”   
  
He smiles at her, because that’s all he can do. Smile and tuck damp strands of her hair behind her ears. He wants to tell her that he’s fallen in love with her. That she’s the best damn thing in his life, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

It’s too soon, and he doesn’t want to burden Mako with the notion of saying something in return. No. He’ll wait until she says it to him.   
  
Mako shuffles closer, and her fingers find Raleigh’s. She entwines them through the empty spaces in between his. Her head’s on his shoulder. And the comfort makes her overwhelmed with emotion.

She doesn’t want to start crying but she can’t help it.   
  
She muffles her sobs into him, not letting go of him. Crying makes her heart lighter, and Raleigh understands.

He kisses her hair, her forehead and the tip of her nose. He wipes away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. He’s felt this pain before and he knows the cure isn’t words. Its silence and gestures of kindness.   
  
“I’m so sorry, Raleigh,” She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. “This is not what I had in mind,”   
  
“Mako- why are you even apologising? I’m always going to be here for you.” He gives her a small smile.   
  
Mako kisses the tip of his bare shoulder blade. “I need you,”

It’s barely an audible whisper but Raleigh’s face grows warm.

“I need you too,” He murmurs in reply.

That’s always been more important than love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work wasn't beta'd, so if you find any grammatical or spelling errors- and if you point it out to me- that would be absolutely great. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, comments & kudos are love. Mako and Raleigh are the best. X. 
> 
> R.


End file.
